knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pisces Helena
Pisces Helena '(うお座ヘレナ, ''Pisukesu no Herena) is the Gold Saint of Pisces, replacing her master/adoptive father Pisces Aphrodite as the Pisces Gold Saint. She is also the second reincarnation of Pisces Albafica from the 8th Century. Appearance Helena is a teenager of tall stature and fair skin. She has light blue eyes and long blond hair (light blue in the anime). Much like her master, she has a speckle underneath her left eye. Among Athena`s 88 Knights she is noted to be the most beautiful, though saying that to her will earn you a straight trip to the Underworld. She most often has a frown or even a scowl upon somebody mentioning her beauty and often sees it as a distraction. Unlike her master, she does not like resembling a "female." Helena unlike her master is known for her incredible powers and unique skillset as she is the only Pisces Saint that does not use roses to battle and instead uses a weapon of the Libra Saint, which the Libra Saint and Athena approved. Among Athena`s current 88 Saints, she is the second most powerful and is reputed to be even stronger than her master and adoptive father. In Saint Seiya: The Next Dimension, Albafica is struck by the resemblance he holds to Helena before realizing too quickly that she is about to blast him with a wind sprout from her hand. Personality Helena is deeply devoted to her Goddess, and considers herself to be a warrior first and believes that her needs comes next. Unlike her master, she is more softer and acts more like Camus and Degel the former Aquarius Saints. She is cold, dry-humored and finds no joy or enjoyment of even cooperating with anybody. Cancer Deathmask and Capricorn Shura called her an icy-cold beauty that could and would slice your body in half for calling her a woman and talking down to her. Among all of Athena`s 88 Saints, she is the only Gold Saint who has a temper compared to Asmita, and has a icy-cold personality and is willing to kill you for bothering them is Degel and Camus. She has hatred for her birth mother who "died" on her, and had no idea that Hera was the person who put a curse on her mother, but when she found out Helena found that she was so indebted to Hera that she held no hatred for her, despite Hera causing her real mother to kill herself. Her master Pisces Aphrodite calls her a cold-faced warrior who believes that joy and enjoyment is a weakness and should be avoided at all costs. History Born to the human Princess of Hungary and the Male God Zeus, Lord of the Sky, Heavens, among other things. Upon hearing of her birth, Hera cursed her mother causing her mother to die by a successful suicide attempt. Helena never learned that Hera was responsible for causing her mother to kill herself. Zeus somehow convinced Hera to help raise Helena who grew up not knowing of her mother`s death. After she fell ill to a disease that her demigod heritage could not fight off, Hera was forced to turn Helena into a Goddess to save her life. However, as Helena grew up in Hera`s cold-hearted but firm and loving care, she grew to love her reluctantly adopted daughter from the bottom of her heart. Athena`s current reincarnation is very protective over Pisces Helena due to her nature as Athena`s half-sibling. Meeting her Master Hera her adoptive mother took her to Sanctuary to give her reluctantly adopted daughter Saint Training. As soon as they arrived in Sanctuary, Hera informed them that Helena was a male much to the horror of her daughter. To ensure that Helena fit in with the other males, her adoptive mother wove an illusion so that Helena resembled a very feminine-male with female features and male features. This caused her to be mistaken as a male much to Helena`s dismay. Among, the male trainees, she was known as the most powerful of the trainees and easily stood heads and tails above them in terms of her Cosmos Control. Pisces Aphrodite upon visiting the trainees with Cancer Deathmask and Capricorn Shura is astonished to see a trainee many leagues above the rest, dominating them all in training. However, they are suspicious of this trainee upon learning that she is Zeus`s biological child and Lady Athena`s half sibling, as well as the adoptive child of the Queen of Gods, Hera. Pisces Aphrodite chose Helena to be his trainee only to have Helena reject him and ask for Cancer Deathmask. The shocked face of the Pisces Saint when she asked that caused the other two Gold Saints to crack over laughing, unable to believe that she rejected Aphrodite. The rest of the Gold Saints, hearing a commotion and Aphrodite`s angered yells at a trainee traveled over to the training grounds only to be met with a stone-faced male trainee literally sitting on top of their Pisces Saint, Aphrodite`s hands pinned behind his back, with the Cancer and Capricorn Saint rolling around on the ground laughing at the situation/predicament of the Pisces Saint. Biography '''Lost World Manga : Chapter Pisces Childhood Pisces Helena, Gold Saint of Athena`s Saints was born to the Hungarian Princess, Kerekes Katlin Pisces Helena`s namesake and the Greek God of Thunder, Storms, the Sky, and Lightning Zeus. Soon after her birth, her mother committed suicide as result of Hera`s curse on her and after much pleading the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus took her in as their own kin. As she was born the daughter of a Hungarian Princess who had magical demigod blood flowing through her veins and her father was a God, it was no wonder that Helena was born the strongest Demigod, stronger than even Hercules also a son of Zeus. As she was growing up, the Fates warned the Gods and Goddesses about Hades`s growing admiration towards his granddaughter and what he would do to make her a Specter. To keep her safe, Helena`s adoptive family sent Hera with Helena to Earth and ordered them to go to Sanctuary to ask for the help of the Pope. The Pope agreed and Helena was granted a home in Sanctuary. When Athena reincarnated the Pope informed her of Helena her half-brother/half-sibling. The two quickly grew close and Helena finally understood what it meant to be human. Eventually, Helena accepted Pisces Aphrodite`s invitation to be his`s student and quickly proved her worth in claiming the Pisces Gold Cloth. As she trained with her master, she obtained greater skills that caused her to be admired. They exchanged blood from the tip of their fingers, a ritual that the person with the least lethal blood would die, Helena with a natural resistance to the Demon Roses`s poison quickly outpaced her master, and eventually her master succumbed to her deadly and now very poisonous blood, dying in the process. At age 10, Helena assumed the mantle of the Pisces Gold Saint becoming the newest Pisces Saint. '' '''Hades' As she is the newest Pisces Saint, she is forced to take up her mentor`s mantle as the newest Pisces Saint and Shinon encounters her when he is trying to pass through the Pisces Temple. She is quickly pushed to resorting to using a weapon of Libra with the help of Sakura`s Libra Cloth. ''I''n the final gathering of the 12 Gold Saints at the Wailing Wall, Helena appears with the rest of the current Gold Saints including the Libra Saint Sakura and with the help of the deceased Gold Saints helps destroy the Wailing Wall wearing the surplice of her Master. She smiles happily at her Goddess Athena before turning into a Ghost and leaving only the Pisces Surplice behind. '' '''Soul of Gold' In Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold Helena is reincarnated into her master`s surplice and quickly rejoins Shaka in rescuing Milo from a river, where he had landed after Camus launched him off a cliff. She next appears when Milo is about to be struck into the nearby river, with Saga and heaves Milo up with just one arm onto his feet. Aquarius Camus demands to know who she is only for Helena to reply with the words "Pisces Helena who wears the surplice of her former master to avenge him and right the wrongs done by his actions done in his past life." Camus is confused by this statement until Helena begins to manipulate the wind to destroy the landscape around them. Techniques * 'Creation of Life ': Pisces has planted in the middle of her garden, a mythical spear which was once wielded by the Goddess Demetrius, which defends Sanctuary and is one power that is used to power the shield over Athena`s Sanctuary. With time, weeds have grown over the mythical spear and have grown into a massive protective web that protects the chambers of the Pope. Since Pisces is the last sign of the Zodiac, her temple is the final obstacle before reaching the Pope, and she makes this garden of magical plants and poisonous plants grow on the steps leading to the Pope's chamber as a deadly buffer zone. * 'Emporium Dusk '(エンポリアム・ダスク, Enporiamu dasuku): This attack is unique to Helena because of her highly toxic blood and because of her powers as a Goddess of Creation. Using her blood and sprinkling it over her garden of magical plants gives them extraordinary abilities. Comparison There are notable differences and similarities between Pisces Albafica, Pisces Aphrodite, and Pisces Helena in terms of personality and battle tactics. * Like many of the gold saints from the same sign, Albafica, Aphrodite, and Helena are identical in appearance. * Unlike the other two Pisces Saints, Helena does not battle with roses and uses a spear to fight. * While Albafica is portrayed to be a lone wolf, it is hinted that he only does so because of the powerful poison in his body. Alternatively, Aphrodite has shown to not be hesitant to approach anyone. Helena much like Albafica is a lone wolf and is unwilling to even touch a person unless they have a naturally high tolerance for her toxic blood like her wife, Elizabeth Hamilton. Category:Demigod Category:Gold Saints Category:Pisces Saint Category:Saints Category:Reincarnation Category:Deceased Category:Ash Witherspoon